Dancing With The Devils
by Risingthunder
Summary: A former deputy seeks vengance on his father, the leader for making him a normal leader again. Spitting with anger, he vows to himself, to become deputy again, unaware of the dark shadows listening. Upon falling asleep he is transported to the DF.
1. Chapter 1

Dancing With The Devils

Chapter 1: Prolouge

As the tom opened his pale blue ocean eyes, the surroundings around him was a shock. Dead trees and grass. As he stood up it crunched under neath him. Tasting the air it was scentless, and almost no smell. Staring around he flicked his tail, and tried to locate himself. Slowly he edged himself into the dead forest, his eyes cold and weary. The recent events had made him storm of out camp in such a rage he did not remember falling asleep. Hearing his stomach rumble softly he tried to find prey. Dropping into a hunter's crouch his eyes scanned around, only to flicker with disappointment. No prey. No cats. Where was he? Sitting down he licked a paw, unaware of a new presence. Hearing a movement, his muscles rippled underneath his pelt as he whipped around. A fraction of a moment to late and a poor direction choice resulted in pain searing across his face as claws rippled through his flesh. A long line as it ended near his throat he screeched in pain. Blood slowly trickling from the wound he unsheathed his claws and bristled. Leaping forward he knocked the cat away and saw the smaller frame and feminine face. Hissing in anger he lashed out, catching her muzzle and leaving a small wound" Who are you?" he snarled.

The she cat seemed reluctant to answer to a deeper voice and a new cat appeared. A large brown tom"Go one answer him". Nodding the she cat turned back to the tom" Very well. I am Thornmist. You?" .

The tom narrowed his eyes, lost in thought. Shaking his head he answered shortly later" My name is... Wolfshadow." Wolfshadow turned his head to the other tom, scarlet blood dripping down his brown pelt and he scratched the dirt with a jet black paw" You are?"

The tom gave a dark smile" You should recognize this. I am Thundershadow". Every muscle and instinct told Wolfshadow to bolt away. Thundershadow. The tom who slaughtered a patrol of his own clanmates. Who tore 3 lives away from his own brother , Nightstar. Thundershadow who was dead. Thundershadow, his uncle. " But your dead!" he mewed, eyes widening. " Where am I?"

Thundershadow chuckled" Yes I am nephew. You're smarter than I thought. As to where you are, you are dreaming, and have appeared in the Dark Forest and interrupted my training of Thornmist. I will roam again in the forest. I will be reborn and rule in blood. Now get ready. You will either survive this fight, or will die. Thornmist attack now!" the large tom snarled


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing With The Devils

Chapter 2: DF Fight 1

Wolfshadow's View

Watching as Thornmist weaves back and forth Ihad a better chance to see her. A light brown pelt and blue eyes. Coiling up as she leapt at me, I had little time to brace myself. As I leapt as well, twisting by her, I grinned, moves forming in my mind.. Landing lightly on my paws, I lashed out sweeping her hind legs out from her. As she crashed to the ground she kicked out with her hind legs, connecting with my flank. Grunting I narrowed my eyes angrily and charged forward slashing, claws ripping into her foreleg. Rearing up I crashed down, pinning her underneathe. Quickly Thornmist twisted away and clawed fur from my underbelly stainging the white fur, red and causing me to wince with pain. Kicking me off, she stumbled up, hissing in pain. I stood up, and shook my head back and forth, atte,pting to steady my vision. Leaping at her, my paws connected into her side, successfully shoving her down. As she tried to get back up, I placed an unsheathed paw on her throat" Please surrender . I do not wish for this to be the only time we meet. We both know I could finish this now" I mewed, always hating to have to fight to the death. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded and I sheathed my claws, and turned to gaze at Thundershadow.

Unfortunately, for me, he was not satisfied. Leaping forward the larger golden tom knocked me off my paws, and raked my flank. Yowling in pain and anger, I refused to be beaten twice in one day. Lashing my tail, I launced forward, crashing into the warrior and succeeding in sending him to the cold floor. He may be slightly larger, but I was heavier, and well muscled, Tearing my claws into his fur, I tore out chunks, seething with rage. Somehow my uncle managed to squirm free and clawed my face. Now that was _twice _my face had been shreded. Roaring, I slammed into him and returned the favor, clawing over his eye, and pummeled his belly with unsheathed claws. He was dead, and I was not. I was vaugely aware of Thornmist trying to pull me off' Fat chance' I thought to myself and shoved her away. Paws slammed into my chest and I flew in the air, landing hard on the ground. I winced as the air flew out of me and I stared into the merciless eyes of my uncle

" You didn't deserve to be deputy. You're just like your father. Weak and pathetic"

Narrowing my eyes I jumped up and bowled him over, his words kindling a fire in my heart and veins. Slashing his shoulder, I opened a gash, where blood flowed out. As the warrior buckled I narrowed my cold blue eyes" Not so fast!" I spat and smacked him with unsheathed claws. Satisfied as he toppled over I glared at the she cat attempting to creep up on me

" Enough both of you. It seems I was wrong, Wolfshadow. Let's go back to camp", Thundershadow purred

Dipping my head I follwed the two into the shadow

Was written on Wordpaw. Read and Review please. Chapter 3 coming soon

-RisingThunder-


End file.
